


Better Late Than Never

by lampfaced



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, a quick garbage writing by Acro, but the right people can make the aftermath bearable, extremely vague job description because I couldn't think of anything, last minute surprise holiday work shifts are the Worst, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampfaced/pseuds/lampfaced
Summary: Videre had to work over the Christmas holiday at the last minute, and she feels horrible for disrupting the usual seasonal routine she and Genji have going. Fortunately, somebody thought ahead about that.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> A spur-of-the-moment nonsense fic inspired by my own last-minute overtime holiday work shifts and all the miscommunications that made it feel even longer than it was. But it's out of the way now, and it's still Christmas here for another twenty minutes so I'm posting before the 26th arrives and my brain says it's too late. :Y

Videre perched on the edge of a building, cloaking rendering her invisible to any onlookers. Her hand pressed against one of her earpieces attached to her helmet, more out of habit than anything that improved her connection.

The reconnaissance mission was supposed to have been a quick job. Some basic surveillance that could just as easily be pulled off with a standard camera drone, but somehow she'd landed the role.

And now here she was, the sun having disappeared and night taken over, and now the sky was beginning to show signs that it would be daytime soon. Just _barely_ leaving the job because the drone replacement had taken its sweet time arriving.

Having to explain to Genji why she was still out on Christmas Eve gave her a stress headache. They were supposed to be baking all those things they'd picked out from her recipe stash together, and then curling up on Christmas Day to watch Tokyo Godfathers and Saint Young Men. The English subs, of course - that way Genji could enjoy them in Japanese and Videre could still understand. To be honest she preferred it that way anyways.

But that didn't happen this year, thanks to work.

“Hey Genji, it’s Videre. I’m finally headed home. I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed first thing when I get back. I am _so_ sorry about this all. I'll make it up to you somehow.”

She felt horrible. How on earth she managed to get assigned to a maintenance job last second like this was beyond her. She couldn't even bring herself to try and directly talk to Genji at the moment she felt so bad for ruining their plans. Leaving a message was the best she could do.

Okay. Time to head back and hope she didn't crash on the way. That potent energy drink she’d had earlier was starting to wear off.

 

* * *

 

She didn't even remember going through the front door or anything past that. One second she was touching down out front; the next, she was waking up in her nice warm bed.

Groggily she peered out from under the covers. Her helmet and prosthetic legs had been removed and were resting near the bedside table. Had she done that herself…?

“Awake at last."

Videre blinked heavily and turned towards the metallic voice. There sat her cyborg on the side of the bed, looking down at her. His mask was off and she had a clear view of his scarred, beautiful face.

“What time is it…?” She stretched her arms out in front of her, elbows popping.

“About… three in the afternoon.”

She groaned and buried her face in the pillow. That meant it was starting to get dark again outside.

“God, I’ve wasted the whole damn day.”

“Not all of it.”

That tone Genji had just used… he was up to something. She peeked suspiciously out at him, and he just smiled cheekily back at her.

“...how long have you been sitting there waiting for me to wake up…?”

He chuckled and glanced up like he was thinking.

“Mmm… Long enough.”

He leaned forwards and gently moved a piece of her hair out of her face. God damn it, that motion alone set her face on fire.

“You were so tired when you got home that you barely made it in here without help.”

That explained a few things. Like how she’d wound up here despite the last thing she remembered being arriving in the yard. And how her legs and helmet were safely placed in their spots. ...and how she somehow had gotten into pajamas correctly. she realized. Videre buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment at that realization.

“I am so. Sorry. I ruined our Christmas.” Her grumbling was barely audible from behind her hands.

Genji made an exaggerated sad noise and leaned over her to press his face into her blanket-covered shoulder.

“Oh no, what am I going to do with the surprise in the other room now?”

Videre pulled her hands from her face and gave the cyborg a pointed look.

“Surprise…?”

He propped his chin up and looked at her expression with a smug grin. How he managed to be so adorable was beyond her.

“Mhm. You should come see what it is. Unless you want to ruin Christmas more than you already have.”

She shoved playfully at him and moved to sit up, pushing the covers away.

“Help me get my legs on, ninja boy.”

 

* * *

  

Legs properly anchored in place and messy bed-head tamed in a low ponytail, Videre let herself be guided down the hall while Genji walked behind her with his hands over her eyes.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes. Now turn here.” There was a shift in the direction her head was facing and she followed suit with the rest of her body and kept walking.

“Okay, stop.”

Videre stopped walking, and she felt Genji come to stand closer behind her.

“I know normally we just do movies and lounging today, but since you were away for all of Christmas Eve and I had plenty of time on my hands...”

The mechanical hands lifted from her eyes and rested on her shoulders, the cyborg remaining standing behind her. They stood in the doorway to the kitchen, and laid out on the counters…

It looked like Genji had laid out stations of ingredients for every single seasonal baked good Videre had in her makeshift recipe log. At least, as much as would fit on the counter space and still allow for some elbow room. In the attached living room where the TV was, the menu for saved movies was up and displayed titles for several holiday favorites of theirs.

“I thought we could do both days in one?”

Videre could only let her jaw hang open and blink at the state of the kitchen. It felt like she’d walked onto the set of a baking reality show of some sort. It was honestly overwhelming, between the crowded countertops to knowing it was all there for her.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d rather make, so… I found the ingredients for all the possibilities."

He was still standing behind her so she couldn’t actually see him, but she could feel him shifting his weight from foot to foot and hear the bashfulness in his voice.

She turned to look up at him, eyebrows raised and a smile beginning to stretch across her face. He, on the other hand, glanced at her and then beyond at the kitchen counter contents, worry beginning to creep into his expression.

“Is it too much…?”

Videre laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso, hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder. She felt his arms come around her back to hold her close in a snug embrace.

“It’s a lot of stuff. But it’s _perfect,_  you silly man.”

He squeezed her tighter at that, breathing out a relieved laugh.

“You have no idea how many looks I got from everyone with all the groceries.”

_That_ was quite the mental image. She snorted out another laugh and pulled away to rub her forehead against his cheek. He nuzzled back into her and gave her another affectionate squeeze.

“Merry Christmas, Videre.”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Genjamin.”

He scoffed at the use of the nickname and lightly batted at her. Videre turned to look back at the kitchen, scanning over the scene and tapping idly at her jaw.

“So Genji, do you have any preference for what we start on first?”

He hummed thoughtfully and tilted his head, casually using the same move to bump heads with her.

“I do enjoy those vanilla bean scones of yours.”

“Scones it is.”


End file.
